dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Digranite (The Forgotten)
|family = Sika (mistress) Sarpack (mistress) }} Digranite (ヂグラナイト, Diguranaito) is a Cyren in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the third saga and is introduced in the chapter "I'm So Devious". Overview Appearance Digranite is a Cyren. He is a tall, skinny being. His skin color is grey with lines of red. He has sharp talons for feet, and his hands have five fingers, all of which are deadly sharp. His head is long and narrow, and he has a snout which protrudes outward. From it, he has several rows of sharp teeth which can be shot forward at will. The back of his head is feathered with crimson colors. His eyes are yellow slits. The back of his arms have small fleshy extended parts, which could be like wings, but they are too small. His armor is silver and black, laced with bits of green. Unlike most Cooler soldiers, his armor does not have either shoulder guard. Instead, he has rows of spikes that may spring up from the front and back of his armor, going all the way down his legs to his boots. The spikes rest downward, but may be brought up rigid at any moment. For example, were he to do an evading roll, his spikes would activate to not only provide a protective shield around him, but to also butcher any being he comes in contact with. Digranite wears a protective helmet which is also spiked. He has two gauntlets as well. Personality Digranite is one steely-eyed motherfucker. His proud demeanor coupled with his cool, calculating approach offers up a deadly combination of power and wit. Not only is Digranite the most powerful on the planet (and he knows it), but he is also one of the smartest. His awareness is second to none, and he has the ability to pick up on his opponent's tactics and techniques almost immediately. His affinity for intuition is a huge factor in him being number one. However, his overconfidence may betray him at times. At one time, Digranite had to fight for his survival, for his position, for the love of his lady friends. However, by the time Ledas lands on the stomping grounds, Digranite had gone unchallenged for a very long time. His overconfidence in his ability was so great, that he had given up carrying around a scouter. He even disabled his region's security, so as to make traveling back and forth easier. When he met Ledas, the mere thought that his bodyguards could do something which he could not made Digranite give into his emotions. Overall, Digranite likes to keep to himself, preferring only to deal with his lackeys when necessary. When fighting, he will eliminate his opponent as quickly as possible, He does not delight in torturing anyone, except if he is showing off for his bodyguards. His pragmatism generally drives his tactics, however. History 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten' 'Stomping Grounds Saga' Digranite, as Cooler's overseer of the Stomping Grounds, delegated and commanded all who were stationed on it. He handed out Cooler's decree to kill Ledas. Though he underestimated the boy, Digranite sent every soldier on planet to kill the Saiyan. Digranite then left the planet for several days, after Cooler called him. While he was away, Ledas continued to wreak havoc, and killed Cooler pet, Nepar. Outraged by what happened to his planet while he was gone, Digranite returned as fast as he could. His two bodyguards were able to capture the Saiyan - who was tired from fighting Nepar. Digranite was planning to give the boy to Cooler as an explanation for losing so many soldiers. However, Ledas began mocking and taunting Digranite. Digranite, being such a proud alien, could not ignore Ledas' taunts that he could not have captured the Saiyan boy, like his two female guards had. Abandoning reason for madness, Digranite allowed Ledas go free, and dueled him in one on one combat. At first, Digranite had his way with the boy, and nearly killed him. However, Cooler had already been notified about what was happening on the planet and was planning on destroying it in order to kill the boy. He sent a willing governor - in this case Guva - to collect Digranite. Upon arriving on the planet, Guva aided Ledas instead of Digranite. With Guva's help, Ledas was able to fight Digranite on level ground. As the planet began to explode from Cooler's , Digranite and Ledas engaged in one final beam struggle. Ledas was victorious and Digranite was killed. Techniques * * * * Afterimage Wake * * * * Empty Slicer * The Ripper * Mark of Shame * Extermination Rain * Trivia *Digranite's name is based off of the fruit "pomegranate". *Digranite is mentioned by name in the Lauto Saga, though he is not seen in that saga. Guva mentions that he's Cooler's Supreme General, and leader of the High Council. *Digranite is the highest ranking soldier ever shown under Cooler's command in The Forgotten. He is the third in command, only under Lord Cooler, and Salza. *Despite having a power level of over one million higher than his superior, Salza, Digranite is indeed lower in rank. This can only be explained by the simple fact that Cooler trusted Salza more, and had a deeper relationship with him. This is similar to Frieza with Zarbon and Ginyu (the latter of which being much stronger than the former, despite having a lower rank). *Digranite's japanese name includes the exceptionally rare kana "ヂ", which can be read as di/ji/zi. In this instance, it is read as di. This kana was chosen instead of "デイ" because it is more accurate (albeit much harder to correctly read and pronounce). *Digranite's appearance was inspired by the Armored Kantus enemy seen in Gears of War 3 and Gears of War Judgement. right|thumb|The inspiration for Digranite *Digranite is featured in the Raging Blast: DLC *Digranite's theme is Elysium. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains Category:Planet Trade Organization